Baiser Volé
by Noan
Summary: OS, Yaoi.... La paix, ça se fête. L'alcool coule... Et Heero se retrouve acculé par une Réléna très collante.... Il va faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.


Ce soir ils fêtaient enfin la fin de cette guerre qui leur avait pourri leur enfance, leur adolescence. Devenu homme avant d'avoir pu grandir, ils pouvaient enfin s'amuser comme jamais ils n'avaient eu le droit avant ce jour béni.

La ministre Rélena Peacecraft offrait l'hospitalité à ces héros et à la population de Sank, à manger et à boire.

Ils fêtaient tous la paix...

La liaisse emportait les esprits et les éclats de rires faisaient enfin place aux larmes...

Quatre Raberba Winner profitait de ces nouveaux instants pour retrouver sa famille, puissant magnat que la ministre n'avait pas négligé d'inviter, Trowa Barton offrait ses premiers sourires à ses amis, Wufei Chang jouait le chevalier servant pour une jeune femme qui avait su attraper son coeur pendant toutes ces longues années de guerre, Duo Maxwell ne changeait rien à ses habitudes mais ses amis savaient, sous ses éternelles pitreries que pour la première fois, une véritale joie de vivre l'animait et Heero Yuy tentait désesperement d'échapper à la ministre qui n'avait cessé, depuis leur première rencontre, de le harceler...

C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il avait demandé à son ex-compagnon d'armes s'il pouvait partager sa chambre, "comme au bon vieux temps", dans ce manoir dont il se méfiait de chaque recoin...

Duo avait accepté sans discuter, il était son ami et même s'il aurait voulu un peu plus du japonais, il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de le laisser à porter de griffe de Miss Peacecraft.

L'alcool coula à flot, déliant doucement les langues et désinibant les plus timides...

Plusieurs invités purent voir le pilote du Shenlong partir avec une superbe jeune femme châtain à son bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres...

Après avoir pris congés de ses soeurs, Quatre, un verre de champagne à la main, vint rejoindre le reste de ses compagnons sur le balcon, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation ambiante.

S'approchant de Duo, il remarqua l'absence d'Heero:

" Il doit être encore en train d'essayer d'échapper à Rélena", lui répondit Trowa, clairement amusé.

L'arabe hocha la tête, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Jamais il n'avait vu le dompteur ainsi. Un franc sourire étirait ses lèvres et l'ironie de la situation éclairait ses yeux verts d'une lueur irréelle. Quatre eut un coup au coeur mais n'est pas Quatre Raberba Winner qui veut et une légère rougeur colora ses joues, facilement amputable au cinq ou six verres de champagne qu'il avait déjà bu.

S'arrachant difficilement à la contemplation du français, il reporta son attention sur l'américain et posa une main amicale sur son épaule...

Un regard flou d'alcool et de mélancolie lui répondit.

" Quelqu'un veut un autre verre? demanda le français en réponse au signe à peine percéptible de Quatre.

- Je veux bien une autre, lui répondit-il en lui tendant son verre qu'il venat de vider d'une traîte, et toi Duo?

Celui-ci tendit son verre vide à son tour.

- Un Bloody-Mary, s'il te plaît."

Le français prit les verres et s'enfonça dans le brouhaha de la foule qui s'attendait derrière eux.

Ouliant un instant son triste sort, Duo s'amusa de l'attitude de ses amis.

" Tu devrais lui dire, Quatre, sinon, il va t'échapper...

Revenant à lui, le jeune arabe lui répondit:

- Parle pour toi... Dis-moi, Duo, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? C'est à cause d'Heero?

- Je ne sais pas... C'est la fin d'une période de ma vie... L'inconnu... Je me suis habitué, mine de rien, à vivre avec vous. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que je mourrais en pilotant Deathscythe, je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour la paix... Je suis un peu perdu.

- C'est un peu pareil pour nous tous, tu sais... et je crois pouvoir parler au nom de tous."

Un long silence se fit, chancun perdu dans ses propres souvenirs, heureux ou douloureux..., la syntèse d'une vie trop courte et pourtant déjà si pleine.

Ils manquèrent un arrêt cardiaque quand Heero déboula sans prévenir, trop heureux de mettre enfin la main sur eux.

" Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ou je vais faire un meurtre avant la fin de cette soirée..."

Quatre et Duo eurent un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine dépitée du japonais.

Malgré la détresse évidente de son ami, Quatre choisit cet instant précis pour mettre à exécution le conseil de l'américain et de se mettre à la recherche du français cher à son coeur, laissant Duo et Heero, désarmés face à la tornade blonde qui ne tarderait pas à faire irruption dans leur petit havre de paix improvisé.

Déjà les prémices de l'invasion se faisait entendre:

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Duo se dit que son ami avait dû bien boire pour s'accrocher ainsi à sa chemise en le priant de l'aider à s'en sortir...Si Oz avait su qu'il fallait juste quelques verres d'alcool et un Réléna déchaînée pour faire flancher le " Soldat Parfait", les habitants de la Terre et des colonies ne sauraient certainement ce que le mot paix voulait dire...

Duo s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait lui être d'aucune aide à moins que celui-ci veuille sauter du troisième étage mais le grincement caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui coupa la parole...

Heero, plus paniqué qu'il ne le fut jamais, opta pour la seule solution qui lui restait, prit l'américain dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Duo n'entendit pas la bordée d'injures qui coula des lèvres de la jeune femme face à ce spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, submergé par le flot d'émotions que déchaînait en lui ce simple contact. Il en avait rêvé et pourtant la colère semblait vouloir prendre le dessus. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas comme ça...

Le claquement rageur de la porte mit fin à l'étreinte non conscentie.

Heero fut surpris par la fureur qui animait soudain les prunelles améthystes.

" Je n'aurais pas dû..., commença-t-il, espérant rattraper ce malheureux dérapage, résultat d'un affreux concours de circonstance.

- Exact, tu n'aurais pas dû", lâcha froidement l'américain avant de quitter le balcon sans un regard en arrière.

Il fila tout droit, ne portant pas attention aux gens qu'il bousculait sans ménagement sur son passage, prit une bouteille de whisky qui se trouva sur son chemin et monta directement à l'étage où se situait la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué.

Heero ne sut trop quoi penser de la réaction qu'il jugea un peu excessive de l'américain. Ok, il ne l'avait pas prévenu, et puis, il n'avait pas eu le temps...

Pourtant, il resta quelques instants, seul sur le balcon, les doigts posés sur ses lèvres, savourant encore inconsiement le baiser échangé.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il entra de nouveau dans la salle de bal, enfin libéré de Réléna mais enchaîné à un autre sentiment étrange...

Il trouva rapidement Quatre et Trowa, toujours prêt du buffet, discutant tranquillement.

Quatre fut le premier à l'apercevoir et s'étonna de le voir seul:

" Où est Duo?"

Duo monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, la rage froide coulant dans ses veines l'empêchant de prendre l'ascenceur. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme sinon, il le tuerait dès qu'il entrerait dans la chambre plutard dans la soirée.

Il alla détendre ses muscles noués par la fureur sous une douche brûlante et s'affala à moitié nu sur un des fauteuil qui faisait face à une cheminée où un feu repoussait les ténèbres froides de cette nuit d'hiver. Il attrapa la bouteille qu'il avait monté, fit sauter le goulot et ignorant la brûlure dans sa gorge, en avala plusieurs lampées avant de laisser quelques larmes amères s'écouler de ses yeux vides.

"Où est Duo?demanda Quatre pour la deuxième fois.

- Il est monté.

- Déjà, s'étonna le jeune arabe, mais il semblait vouloir faire la fête jusqu'à tomber de fatigue.

- Il a changé d'avis

- ...

- ...

- Heero, que s'est-il passé?

La voix de Quatre était chargé de reproches. Pour lui, il était évident qu'il y avait eu un problème entre eux deux et il voulait savoir quoi!

Le japonais évita le regard turquoise de l'arabe, troublé par un sentiment qui le gênait.

- Yuy?

Trowa recula d'un pas. Ce n'était pas bon signe quand le jeune homme commençait à appeler les gens par leur nom, surtout l'un d'entre eux. Un orage risquait d'éclater si le japonais ne se décidait pas rapidement à avouer sa faute.

Heero soupira et lâcha son histoire.

- Je l'ai embrassé pour me débarasser de Réléna.

Bref, simple, concis.

Un sourcil se leva à sa droite tandis q'un:

- Par Allah! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, surgissait face à lui.

Il confirma d'un simple hochement de tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous ce soir pour une simple histoire de baiser!

Trowa soupira de la bêtise chronique de son ami. Même lui avait compris les sentiments que l'américain nourrissait à son égard. La réaction de Duo face à son attitude était évidente.

Quatre l'attrapa rudement par le bras et le traîna à l'écart des autres convives.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour accabler le japonais quand:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai vu Maxwell monter à l'étage, furieux comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il est même passé à côté de moi sans me voir, une bouteille de whisky à la main, interrogea Wufei, redescendu de son petit nuage pour profiter un peu de ses amis. Il s'arrêta un instant et les observa un à un. Quatre semblait en colère, Trowa exaspéré par il ne savait quoi et Heero regardait complètement ailleurs. Il lui sembla d'un coup évident que la seule personne capable de mettre l'ex-pilote du Deathsythe dans un tel état ne pouvait être que:

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait Yuy?

La situation aurait pu paraître amusante à Quatre et à Trowa si Duo n'avait pas été blessé dans l'histoire.

- Il l'a embrassé, répondit Trowa, satisfaisant la curiosité du chinois.

- Hein? Ben, je comprends plus rien là.

- Pour se débarasser de Réléna, finit le français, éclairant ainsi la lanterne du denier venu.

Les onyx du chinois s'agrandirent sous la surprise:

- Tu n'as pas osé faire ça?

Heero sentait l'agacement monter lentement en lui.

- Y aurait-il quelque chose à propos de Duo que vous semblez tous savoir et que j'ignore?

Un silence lui répondit, brisé par l'éclat de rire de Wufei.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Yuy, réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats.

Le dit Yuy se renforgna, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir et attendit qu'il se calme pour avoir la suite.

Quatre et Trowa regardaient cette scène, complètement hallucinés par la tournure que ça prenait.

Aussi hilare qu'il était quelques instants plutôt, ce fut avec un immense sérieux que le chinois continua:

- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris? Nous avons vécu les uns avec les autres pendant des années et toi plus qu'un autre avec Maxwell et tu n'as rien vu?"

Ces quelques annés défilèrent rapidement dans l'esprit du japonais. Il revoyait avec une netteté qui l'impressionna tous les petits instants où il avait été seul avec l'américain. Oui, il l'avait observé plus qu'un autre, il avait été le témoin de ses cauchemars nocturnes, de ses uniques larmes ou encore avait pansé chaque blessure que la guerre lui avait infligée. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, combattu ensemble, parfois même dormi ensemble, rares instants où le sommeil de l'américain semblait libérer de ses rêves qui le torturaient, en paix au creux de ses bras...

A mesure que ses souvenirs défilaient, Heero appréhendait doucement ce que ses compagnons avaient compris bien avant lui.

Il ne lui semblait d'un coup qu'il n'avait été rassuré que lorsque l'américain était en sécurité près d'eux, bien plus inquiet qu'il était pour lui que pour les autres... Ses propres démons ne le réveillant plus lorsqu'une natte châtaine glissait sous ses doigts ou s'arrangeant toujours avec les ordres de mission pour que Duo prenne le moins de risques possible...

Les trois autres virent ses sourcils se froncer sur ses yeux rivés sur un passé pas si lointain et Quatre stoppa Wufei d'un signe de tête quand celui-ci voulu continuer sur sa lancée.

Et il arrêta son introspection sur un souvenir qu'il pensait avoir oublié, juste une image qui l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne le croyait. Son coeur rata un battement à l'évocation des courbes fines de l'américain à peine voilé par la vapeur d'une douche trop chaude...

" KAMI-SAMA!"

Ils le virent s'élancer à son tour vers les escaliers, prenant le même chemin que le natté un peu plutôt dans la soirée.

Wufei sourit:

" Il a compris.

Puis se tourna vers ses camarades:

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais Sally m'attend...

Quatre et Trowa se permirent enfin un sourire, soulagés de voir que la situation s'arrangeait.

- Et nous, on fait quoi?", demanda le français, un sourire taquin flottant sur ses lèvres...

Heero monta les marches aussi vite qu'il le put, pestant contre son aveugleument. Il avait fait une grosse connerie et se demandait comment il pourrait rattraper cette histoire. Il se maudissait d'avoir été si obnibulé par cette guerre pour ne pas comprendre ce qui l'unissait à l'américain. De l'amitié, hein? Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre lui-même quand cet instant.

Il s'arrêta essouflé devant la porte de la chambre, dernière barrière entre lui et la fureur parfaitement justifiée du natté. Il entra doucement, presque tremblant, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension.

Il se sentait mal, pas du tout près à affronter Shinigami mais il le fallait pour lui, pour eux...

Il resta immobile le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et aperçut les longues jambes de l'américain face à la cheminée. Il inspira profondement et s'avança vers ce qui sera probablement la plus dure bataille de sa vie.

" Duo?

- Va-t-en.

Froid.

Heero n'en tint pas compte.

- Je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé.

- Pas autant que moi.

Coupant.

Mais il s'approcha.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Non.

Menaçant.

Encore un peu.

- Duo...

Un regard. Assassin.

Il le soutint.

Avec un calme alarmant, le natté posa la bouteille de whisky, pratiquement vide, à ses pieds et se leva, avec agilité, malgré l'alcool qui courait dans ses veines. Il lui fit face, ses orbes sombres encrées aux siennes. L'ange de la Mort dans sa plus belle représentation. Inquiétant, fascinant.

Heero savait qu'il en faudrait peu pour le faire craquer... Et soit il mourrait, soit tout s'arrangeait. Il avait profondement blessé l'américain et il jouait sa vie sur un coup de poker.

- Duo..

- Tais-toi.

Encore un peu.

- On doit parler.

- La ferme!

Juste un peu.

- S'il te plaît...

Le natté craqua et se rua sur Heero, prêt à l'abattre. Mais le japonais attendait cette réaction et il n'est pas dit que celui qui terrasserait Heero Yuy était né.

Un combat acharné s'engagea entre les deux jeunes hommes, Duo voulant faire mal, très mal, Heero essayant de le maîtriser tout en évitant ses coups.

Heureusement pour le japonais, l'alcool joua en sa faveur et Duo s'épuisa vite. Il le maîtrisa, sous lui, le maintenant au sol de tout son poids.

Les nerfs de l'américain lâchèrent sous la pression des pupilles cobalts.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit, Heero, dit-il dans un souffle, tu n'avais pas le droit de me voler ce baiser.

- Je sais mais je l'ai compris trop tard, je suis vraiment désolé Duo.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux améthystes.

- Maintenant laisse moi.

- Non.

Heero, sûr de la rédition de l'américain, lâcha un de ses poignets et essuya du bout des doigts le perle d'eau salée qui courait sur la joue pâle.

- Tu as gagné, que veux-tu de plus? Laisse moi.

- Non.

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Il avait désaoulé mais il était épuisé.

- Heero, s'il te plaît...

- Dis-moi pourquoi.

Non, il ne pouvait pas, pas ça. Il s'était fait humilié une fois dans la soirée, pas une deuxième fois.

Devant son silence, Heero se rapprocha encore un peu, glissant son visage près de sa joue.

- Pourquoi Duo?

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était obligé de le revoir après. Il n'avait plus d'obligation et pourrait partir loin, loin de lui surtout.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha d'une voix à peine audible:

- Je t'aime Heero.

Et il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Non. Partir avec un dernier souvenir agréable. Pas voir le mépris dans ces prunelles qu'il aime tant.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun. Dieu qu'il avait été stupide.

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Me pardonneras-tu de ne pas avoir compris mes propres sentiments plutôt?

L'exclamation de surprise du natté mourut contre les lèvres chaudes du japonais sur les siennes.

Cette fois-ci, rien d'extérieur ne justifiait son geste. Duo eut presque peur de comprendre. Se pourrait-il que...?

Une langue câline glissa sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvit doucement, approfondissant ce baiser tant désiré.

A bout de souffle, ils rompirent l'étreinte.

Duo voulut dire quelque chose, comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du japonais. Mais un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

- Je veux rester avec toi, près de toi, autant de temps que tu voudras de moi. Apprends moi l'Amour Duo.

Son coeur s'allégea subitement. Et alors qu'il n'avait pas osé le faire jusque là, le natté passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant de nouveau de lui:

- Viens."

Il irait où il voudrait.

Et avec douceur, il entreprit d'effacer la blessure qu'il avait lui même infliger à ce coeur qu'il aimait.

Il prit possession de ses lèvres avec une infinie langueur, apprenant leur contour, imprimant leur goût dans sa mémoire, l'émoi naissant lentement au creux de son coeur.

Avec patience et tendresse, Heero découvrait les douces flammes du désir, mélant sa langue à la sienne en une valse unique, se jouant sur leur propre tempo.

D'un mouvement de reins, il échangea leurs places, Duo au dessus de lui à présent.  
Il ne prenait pas, il se donnait, corps et âme, laissant au natté le plaisir de découvrir son corps avant que lui ne découvre le sien... Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient mais appréhender chaque courbe, chaque délié du bout des doigts ou de la langue, redécouvrir une peau que l'on ne croyait pas si douce et se languir du contact de l'autre, avait une saveur que seuls les amoureux pouvaient comprendre.

Duo savourait à sa juste valeur le cadeau qu'il lui offrait, jouant de sa peau avec passion et maladresse, lui arrachant frissons et gémissements.

Il mordillait tendrement la peau puis léchait l'infime plaie, le long de sa mâchoire puis le cou, marquant son être de son sceau.

Son sang courait follement dans sa veine et son coeur battait à un rythme effréné à mesure que le natté éveillait son désir. Ses mains glissaient sur ses côtes, remontant doucement le tissu de son tee-shirt jusqu'à ses poignets relevés pour l'aider. Un éclat d'amusement passa dans les prunelles améthystes avant qu'il ne se retrouve lié par son propre vêtement. La chaleur au creux de ses reins s'enflamma, ainsi offert au désir de l'américain.

Un faible murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres:

" Duo..."

Presque un ronronnement.

L'américain se releva, son corps léché par la lueur des flammes.

Indécence.

Incandescance.

Il fit glissé son jean, revelant sa nudité aux yeux du japonais.

Au creux des reins,

Au creux du coeur.

Il se rassit sur ses cuisses, fièrement, se délectant du regard voilé par l'envie d'Heero sur lui.

Lentement il défit les premiers boutons qui le séparait de l'objet de sa propre convoitise, léchant la chair qui se découvrait, ses yeux accrochés aux siens.

Provocation.

Il libéra les cuisses musclées, juste assez pour ne plus être gêné.

Un gémissement plus sourd répondit à sa langue sur son sexe douloureusement dressé. Longuement, il en découvrit chaque contour, mordillant doucement la fine peau sans jamais lui faire mal ou l'attisant du bout de langue.

Il allait craquer, le supplier de le prendre pour le délivrer, pour apaiser ce feu qui brûlait ses veines mais ses suppliques moururent sur ses lèvres quand une bouche paresseuse prit son membre entièrement. Un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge, accentuant le va-et-vient qui s'exerçait sur sa hampe. Ses doigts cherchaient désespérement à s'accrocher quelque part, cherchant un point d'encrage pour ne pas sombrer dans un déluge de sensations qui l'emportait bien malgré lui.

Mais quand il fut prêt à se laisser aller, à offrir sa rédition au natté, tout mouvement stoppa.

Il grogna de la perte qu'il subissait et ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer.

Il manqua de jouir sous la vision que lui offrait le natté.

A son tour, il s'offrait entièrement au japonais. Il s'était redressé au dessus de lui, prêt à s'empaler sur son sexe lentement humidifié.

Il grimaça quand le gland pénetra son intimité mais n'arrêtant pas son mouvements pour autant. Heero se mordit la lèvre, se retenant tant bien que mal de faire le moindre geste, attendant avec patience que la douleur qu'il lisait sur son visage, disparaisse peu à peu.

L'instant unique où deux êtres ne font plus qu'un, entre la douceur d'une peau contre l'autre et la violence d'un corps à corps.

Il ne fit toujours pas un geste quand le natté se releva pour s'empaler de nouveau. Il le laissa faire, gémissement sourdement sous l'assaut.

Quand la douleur finit par refluer, Duo se pencha sur lui, le délia et se redressa, l'entraînant avec lui. Il ne se fit pas prié pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils se laissèrent submergé par le désir et la passion, où la lithanie des gémissements se mélait aux prénoms à peine murmurés.

Longuement, ils s'unirent l'un à l'autre, Heero prenant possession de ce corps arqué contre lui, Duo recevant avec délice son compagnon.

Leur délivrance fut violente, les emportant loin, accrochés l'un à l'autre...

Heero se laissa aller sur le sol, Duo toujours sur lui...

Tendrement, il caressa l'ondoyante chevelure qui les recouvrait d'un fin duvet doré, laissant le jeune homme s'endormir contre lui.

Il rassembla le reste de force qui lui restait, poussa doucement Duo sur le sol, finit de se déshabiller et prit le bel endormi pour finir la nuit au creux d'un lit bien plus chaud que le sol de la chambre. Il le regarda longuement, heureux d'avoir pû rattraper sa bêtise et sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
